La méthode à 95 pour cent orale
by Ishtar205
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Le slogan est authentique ! Pour une méthode d'apprentissage de l'anglais... mais le quiproquo est si tentant, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Yaoi. HPDM


**Coucou c'est moi ! **

Au jour dit, je publie :b !

Voilà une histoire qui est presque un PWP, j'avoue, mais mettez-vous à ma place : je suis dans le métro, je marche et d'un coup je vois une pub pour une méthode d'apprentissage de l'anglais dont le slogan est **La méthode à 95 pour cent orale** ! LOL

Donc, j'ai écrit cet OS… ou plutôt j'ai écrit 2 OS, pour les 2 quiproquos possibles sur cette phrase. Le prochain viendra… mais après que j'ai posté mon nouvel HPSS, donc pas tout de suite… Désolée, mais j'ai dit que j'essayais d'alterner le noir et le rose, or je n'ai pas beaucoup de rose, donc je le distille…

**Spéciale dédicace à** **Litany** : je sais que tu n'aimes pas les HPDM, mais tu voulais quelque chose de rose et mignon, je peux pas tout faire en même temps non plus ! lol

**Spéciale dédicace à** **Hisokaren** : ça y est je l'ai fini et ce coup-ci tu pourras lire le lemon ! lol

J'ai failli oublier : c'est du yaoi avec les persos que j'emprunte à JKR donc homophobes, mineurs, prudes, c'est pas pour vous !

Yaoistes mes amies (amis ?) bonne lecture !

* * *

**La méthode à 95 pour cent orale**

— Si, si, mon vieux, j'te jure ! Malfoy est extraordinaire. Il manie la langue comme personne. Il appelle ça sa méthode à 95 pour cent orale, et franchement, ça vaut le détour. C'est un plaisir infini, et à chaque fois ça marche d'enfer ! Infaillible ! C'est tout simplement génial !

Harry était perplexe… Quelle langue enseignait donc Draco ? Le français ? Là, ça l'intéresserait… Il avait toujours voulu apprendre cette langue, mais les méthodes conventionnelles le rebutaient… Que risquait-il à essayer la méthode Malfoy ? Après tout, ils étaient amis maintenant…

— Dis Draco, je peux te parler ?

— Bien sûr Harry.

— Je… J'ai entendu deux mecs parler de ta méthode à 95 orale, et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'en faire profiter, demanda timidement le Survivant.

— T'en faire profiter ? Toi, Harry ? J'aurais jamais cru…, répondit Draco en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Je savais pas que ça t'intéressait ce genre de choses, sinon je te l'aurais proposé depuis longtemps.

— Je vois pas ce que ça a de si surprenant, commença à s'énerver Harry. Mais si tu ne veux pas…

— Te fâche pas ! fit Draco avec un geste apaisant. Je me dis juste que j'aurais dû avoir le cran de t'en parler depuis longtemps… Mais bon…

— …Serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours !, s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur et leur synchronisation les fit rire.

— Alors, on dit ce soir 21h dans ma chambre ?, proposa Draco.

— Oui, Monsieur le Préfet !, fit Harry avec une révérence.

— Jaloux ! répliqua Draco en tirant la langue. Mais tu peux pas nier que ça a des avantages, ajouta-t-il en riant.

— C'est pas faux. Alors à ce soir, Dray, conclut Harry.

Le soir venu, Harry se tenait nerveusement devant la porte du préfet de Serpentard. Il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Draco. Cette gêne disparaissait dès qu'il était en sa présence : maintenant qu'ils étaient amis, Draco lui montrait son vrai visage, celui d'un jeune homme plein d'humour, sarcastique mais pas méchant, enfin, aussi gentil qu'un serpentard pouvait l'être bien sûr. Harry inspira profondément, prenant son courage de gryffondor à deux mains, et frappa deux coups secs à la porte.

Et mit deux bonnes secondes à récupérer sa respiration lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Car Draco était… bon, il était toujours beau, impeccablement coiffé, tiré à quatre épingles… mais il était toujours d'une beauté froide, qui parlait plus à l'esprit qu'au cœur. Or là, quelques mèches couleur de lune venaient ombrer son regard d'argent, sa chemise était ouverte sur son torse pâle, son pantalon ne laissait rien ignorer de ses formes parfaites… Bref, il était l'image même de la séduction.

Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur sa sexualité, trop occupé par la guerre, trop occupé à faire son deuil ensuite, trop occupé à éviter ses groupies aussi ; mais là la réaction de son corps lui laissait peu de doutes. Il était au moins bi… à moins qu'il ne soit dracosexuel… En tout cas, il sentait ses joues atteindre le rouge breveté Ishtar et il priait pour se consumer de honte tout de suite, avant que Draco ne s'aperçoive qu'il bavait littéralement sur lui.

Mais Draco ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et lui souriait en s'effaçant pour qu'il puisse entrer… en le frôlant… Harry avait l'impression que son cœur voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Il s'assit et se força à respirer profondément… zen… Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer, quand Draco lui mit une bièreaubeurre dans la main avant de s'installer en face de lui.

— Je suis content que tu sois venu…

— Je suis content d'être venu…

— Tu veux qu'on commence tout de suite ?

Harry ne répondit rien, hypnotisé par les lèvres de Draco, que sa langue humidifiait lentement, que ses dents mordillaient doucement.

Draco prit son silence et son regard brillant pour une réponse affirmative et s'approcha. Il enleva la bièreaubeurre des mains du gryffondor et s'installa sur ses genoux.

— Mais que…

— Chut… Laisse-moi faire…

— Mais Draco…

Le serpentard le fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Baiser léger, simple contact. Harry gémit et perdit le fil de ses idées. Draco recommença et approfondit le baiser, quémandant l'entrée de la bouche de Harry que celui-ci, complètement perdu, lui accorda sans résistance. Il gémit doucement en sentant la langue de Draco s'enrouler autour de la sienne, initiant un rythme d'abord lent puis plus rapide, qui laissa Harry à bout de souffle et le cerveau définitivement HS.

Ce qui explique qu'il ne tenta rien pour empêcher Draco de se laisser glisser le long de son corps pour prendre place entre ses jambes qu'il avait machinalement écartées, pas plus qu'il ne se rebella en sentant le blond faire disparaître d'un geste son pantalon, puis son boxer. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant les doigts du serpentard sur son sexe déjà dressé qu'il retrouva ses esprits.

— Attends, Draco, ce n'est pas…

— Tu ne veux plus ?

— Mais enfin… Draco qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ? ça se voit, non ? C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ?

— Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout !

— Comment ça pas du tout ?

— Je suis venu apprendre le français !

— Quoi ?!

— Ben oui… Grâce à ta méthode à 95 pour cent orale

— Ma méthode… Ah ah ah…

Draco s'écroula sur le sol, se tordant littéralement de rire, martelant la moquette verte de son poing, tandis que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Harry, quant à lui, avait pratiquement la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles de rage et il était rouge, mais de colère pour une fois.

— On peut savoir pourquoi tu te fous de ma gueule comme ça ?

— Je le savais… Ah ah ah… Je le savais…

— Qu'est-ce que tu savais ?!

— Que tu comprendrais de travers !

— Et tu m'as laissé venir quand même ?!

— Bien sûr !

Draco avait retrouvé son calme légendaire, et se rapprochait de Harry tel un félin.

— Draco ?

— Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour m'arrêter si près du but.

— Quoi ?

— La conversation que tu as surprise…

— Oui ?

— C'était fait exprès.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Ah, Harry, tu es vraiment trop naïf…

— Tu veux dire que tu voulais…

— Exactement. Et j'ai bien l'intention de finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Draco était tout près de Harry maintenant. Il s'approcha encore.

— Mais Dray…

— Quoi encore ? Je sais que je te plais…

— Oui, mais…

— Plus de mais…

Et Draco se pencha, nouant ses bras autour du cou de Harry.

— Attends, Dray, arrête.

— Pourquoi, Harry ? Je sais que tu meurs d'envie que je t'embrasse, je le lis dans tes yeux. Ne lis-tu pas le même désir dans les miens ?

— Mais je…

— Chut, mon amour… Laisse-moi te faire du bien… Laisse-moi te montrer comme je t'aime…

Draco ne laissa plus à Harry le temps de protester et l'embrassa fougueusement, noyant Harry sous les sensations de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa langue dansant avec la sienne, de ses mains dans ses cheveux, de ses doigts crissant sur sa nuque, le faisant délicieusement frissonner.

Draco reprit sa place entre ses jambes, lui laissant volontairement ses chaussettes blanches, sa chemise et sa cravate, le trouvant encore plus sexy comme ça, aussi débraillé que ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et les joues aussi rouges que sa cravate…

Il lécha sensuellement ses doigts et Harry oublia comment respirer deux bonnes secondes à cette vision. Et ne put retenir un gémissement quand Draco posa ses doigts humides sur lui. A peine un effleurement, mais son sexe gonfla un peu plus. Cependant le serpentard se contenta d'encercler la base du sexe du gryffondor, avant d'approcher ses lèvres. Harry gémit encore plus fort. Voir Draco faire délicieusement la moue à quelques millimètres de son membre était particulièrement excitant.

Et quand le serpentard posa délicatement le bout de sa langue sur son gland, Harry s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au fauteuil, pour ne pas obliger Draco à cesser sa délicieuse torture et à le sucer plus franchement. Néanmoins, il était plus que prêt à laisser le blond lui montrer sa "méthode" de A à Z. Et s'il éprouvait un peu de gêne à se laisser ainsi faire, le plaisir qui montait lui faisait déjà tout oublier, tout ce qui n'était pas la langue de Draco qui dessinait de voluptueuses arabesques le long de son membre. Lorsqu'il prit son gland véritablement en bouche, Harry sentit son corps s'arquer et les mains de Draco se poser délicatement sur ses hanches pour le retenir. Draco suçota le gland rougi, sans aller plus loin et Harry rouvrit les yeux, ne voulant pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Il manqua jouir en croisant les yeux acier qui, loin de se dérober, laissaient voir le désir brûlant qui animait leur possesseur, sa joie de détenir ce pouvoir sur lui et son désir de lui faire plaisir. Harry avait du mal à se rappeler comment respirer. Draco relâcha son membre, le tenant simplement du bout des doigts. Harry lui caressa les cheveux, s'émerveillant de leur douceur et aussi un peu du fait que Draco le laisse faire. Draco lui sourit, doucement, avant de se pencher à nouveau et de prendre sans prévenir son sexe entièrement en bouche. Harry referma les yeux en se sentant ainsi englouti dans la chaleur de Draco. Puis celui-ci commença à… chantonner. Enfin, Draco émettait un son grave, une vibration qui se répercutait dans le sexe de Harry et le faisait gonfler encore, ce qu'il pensait impossible. Et quand Draco commença de langoureux va-et-vient, Harry se concentra pour tenir encore un peu. Pour ne pas jouir tout de suite malgré les attentions si délicieuses de son ami. Ce ne fut que quand Draco le fit butter contre son palais et contre ses joues en resserrant les lèvres au maximum que Harry se rendit. Il voulut repousser Draco, mais celui-ci s'accrocha à ses hanches et avala son plaisir en se délectant de la vision de Harry en plein orgasme, abandonné.

Harry tremblait tant son plaisir avait été intense. Draco le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant des mots doux. Harry en tremblait encore plus. Il ne reconnaissait plus Draco. Mais il aimait la facette que lui montrait enfin son ami… son amant. Et il avait envie de lui rendre le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné. C'est pourquoi il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Dray et le déshabilla d'un sort, s'émerveillant de la blancheur de sa peau… de sa douceur aussi, de son goût un peu salé. Ses mains et sa langue se délectaient du corps du serpentard. Il s'agenouilla, sentant ses joues rougir jusqu'à l'incandescence… Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça alors que Draco était passé maître dans ce domaine. Il avait peur de mal faire.

Mais Draco le redressa.

— Harry, ne te force pas.

— Non, je veux…

— Plus tard mon cœur. Ce soir, j'ai encore des choses à te montrer.

Harry voulut protester, mais quand Draco avait une idée en tête… Et puis, après tout, il y aurait un plus tard alors… Harry se laissa faire en souriant. Après tout, autant profiter de sa leçon jusqu'au bout.

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors ? **

Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

A votre avis, quel sera le deuxième quiproquo ?

A la semaine prochaine pour _Le respect dû à un Black version HPSS_.


End file.
